Strawberry Ice Cream
by Child of Severus
Summary: Peter and Tony vacationing in Los Angeles. Same time frame as "Opportunity" but set years later.


**Disclaimer|AN: **Spider-Man/Ironman, Tony Stark/Peter Parker belong to Marvel. **Spoilers:** IM1, IM2, SM1, SM2, SM3. Story line is mine. I thought of this today while at work and I had to rush home and write it down. This takes place in the same time-line as **Opportunity** though this is a few years later. Also, Tony's Audi isn't the two seater (which would have made the car sex a little harder to play out, thank you very much!) but a four.

* * *

Los Angeles was nice no matter what time of the year it was, it was hot one day and nice and cool the next; Peter didn't think it possible until his third day there. Tony had decided it was time for them to vacation together, a way to pause those things called: Life and Responsibility. Peter couldn't understand why Tony didn't think of this sooner.

At the moment they were walking along the Santa Monica pier, a cool breeze, the hundreds of thousands of people walking along laughing, smiling, having a good time; it was pure bliss.

"Having a good time, Cottontail?" Tony asked softly into Peter's ear, while his hand reaches out to take Peter's hand in his, Peter smiled and nodded.

"Mhm, yeah I am," he gently squeezes Tony's hand and had leaned into his arm to give him a cuddle.

Tony, pleased by this reaction, turned his head slightly to give Peter a kiss on the temple, yes, life was good now.

"Did you want to go on any of the rides? We can go up on the Ferris wheel and take in the view…" the older man trailed off and lightly tickled Peter in the ribs, Peter squirmed a little and smiled. "Yeah _you_ would like that, wouldn't you?"

Tony merely laughed.

After enjoying some of the rides as well as the arcade games they walked along some of the food stalls when Peter suddenly wanted some ice cream, "Can we get some?"

"You'll spoil your dinner," Tony teased and bought Peter a cone, Peter snorted and licks some of the cold sweetness from the side.

"Mmm, strawberry," Peter mentioned and reached out to hold Tony's hand again while he looked out over at the water.

Tony however, couldn't seem to stop smiling when he looked at Peter. He watched the way the sun light touches Peter's brown hair adding a slight gold halo to it and again when young man turned to look at Tony. The way those blue eyes shone with happiness and love, his Peter.

"What?" Peter asked with a small glob of ice cream lingering at the corner of his lips. He was about to lick it away when Tony pulls him closer and kisses him, licking away the cool sweetness from the other.

"Let's go home," Tony whispered between their lips, Peter nodded silently and they headed back to the car.

Tony couldn't wait, not with the way Peter kept eating that ice cream so he pulled into a secluded area near his Malibu home. It was quiet and peaceful the perfect place to be alone. Tony watched just how deliberate Peter licked, sucked and thoroughly _enjoyed_ that ice cream. Peter, feeling Tony watching him, looks over at the other man innocently.

"Hey did you want some?" Peter asked and offered Tony a lick.

"Yeah sure," Tony leans in to take a lick when Peter smooshes it over Tony's lips.

"Ohh," Peter simpered, "that's nice," Tony pouted at him and didn't look amused. Peter leaned in licking off the sweet stickiness and kissing Tony in the process. This, Tony did approve of, "there's still some left," the younger man mentioned, staring at the corner of Tony's mouth and pushes himself off his seat, the cone now in his left hand while his right rested on Tony's nearest thigh.

Peter kisses licks and gently sucks on Tony lips, cleaning the cold sweet cream away and feeling Tony reciprocate his actions. When he heard the intake of breath before him, Peter opened his eyes and stared into his boyfriend's eyes, his cheeks were flushed somewhat. Tony only smiled and wordlessly pushes Peter back down into his seat then lowers it. Quickly he climbs on top of Peter and pulls the white cotton shirt over Peter's head so that his arms were trapped in the sleeves. Tony groaned as he took in the sight of Peter's tight wash board abs as well as that pleading look on his lover's face.

"Tony?" Peter asked quietly, expectantly.

"Yes dear?" Tony smiled, lowering himself to kiss and lick at that deliciously hot skin, Peter trembled and moans quietly.

"The ice-cream is melting," Peter murmured, feeling the dessert melting down over his fingers and tracked pink cream pearls down his arm, "your car—"

"Don't drop it," Tony ordered and worried Peter's left nipple between his teeth, Peter jumped a little and moaned louder, "or I will just have to punish you,"

Peter gulped and nodded, "Okay," he managed and held onto the cone as much as he could. Tony in the meantime had begun to kiss a path down Peter's body, over the light dust of hair that connected below his navel and into his jeans.

Peter's breath was now coming into short panting puffs of air, a clear sign for Tony that now his Peter Rabbit was ready for more exciting sexy things. Tony releases the button of Peter's jeans as well as lowered the zipper. Slipping his hand inside past the boxer-briefs Peter wore his hand cupped over the half hard prick; Peter moaned, the ice cream coated hand shook threateningly.

Pulling down both the boxer-briefs and the jeans, Peter's manhood stood at attention, pressing tightly against his stomach, pre-come dribbling down from the tip; Tony licked his lips and lowered between Peter's thighs, "_Ahh!_"

Tony looked up, kissed gently at the bone a little below Peter's hip and shushed him, "Shhh, relax Peter, it's alright,"

Peter whimpered and worried his lip between his teeth until his mouth dropped open and he arches his back against the seat when he felt Tony's hot, wet mouth envelop his cock. Tony's tongue flattened then swept the underside of Peter's cock in a hard sucking motion that Peter thought he would explode into millions of tiny blistering pieces.

Peter opened his eyes and looked down to find Tony staring at him, he blushed, this only made Tony smile and carefully popped Peter out of his mouth, "Feels good?"

Peter swallows hard and nods silently.

"I'll make you feel even better." Tony murmured and started on Peter's tight orifice with slow licks and swipes.

Peter began to breathe slowly and evenly, getting himself to relax until he felt one of Tony's fingers probe and push in, Peter moans and felt himself tense around the digit.

Tony stops for a moment to distract Peter by taking the younger man into his mouth once again. It helped, Peter gasps and had forgotten about the finger pushing in deeper. He felt the knuckle resting between his cheeks and it burned uncomfortably. Saliva wasn't really the best lubricant.

"Tony," he whimpered again and writhed a little, "it hurts."

"Give me your ice cream,"

"What?"

"Ice. Cream. Your ice cream. Oh never mind!" Tony dips his fingers into the cone gathering the cream, he then returns to coat and rim the tight opening of Peter's pucker. Peter's hip bucked, "It's cold," he managed, Tony rolled his eyes and pushes his finger in easily now, "Quit your whining Parker,"

Peter gasps again, "That's better," Tony smirked and gave his finger a deft twist which caused Peter to cry out loudly.

Tony pushes in two then three fingers until Peter was babbling dirty nonsense to him, "Want you so bad Tony. Want your cock in me, stop making me wait, do it. Fuck me."

How could Tony say no to that? He was only human after all…

So he gave his young lover what he so desperately wanted. Hiking up Peter's legs over his shoulders, Tony holds the younger man by the waist and slowly presses himself against the prepared opening. Smooth as silk. Deeper and deeper, Peter's passage welcomed him just as younger man arches up against the surface he laid on and cries out in ecstasy. Soon enough the windows began to fog and even the inside of the car began to perspire with them. Peter began moaning and mewling until at last he stiffened under Tony. Those usually bright blue eyes were now dark with pure need until he closes them again and his mouth fell open in a silent moan. Tony lowers himself, his hips working and pumping into and out of Peter so that he could kiss him. There was a new hot, spurting wetness between their bodies which then caused Tony to release his desire deep into Peter.

Catching their breaths Tony smiles and looks down at Peter who was starting to remember where they were.

"Sorry Tony, I dropped it," Peter panted with closed eyes, Tony looked over at the upholstery at where the spilled remains of the ice-cream laid, "Then I guess I will just have to punish you." He kisses Peter just one more time.

…


End file.
